1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electromagnetic bandgap (EBG) pattern structure, a method of manufacturing the same, and a security product using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a microwave bandgap (MBG) structure or an EBG structure is realized on a microstrip, and is used to improve the performance of antennas, improve the power efficiency of amplifiers, realize the high Q of resonators, prevent the harmonic components of resonators, design new-type duplexers, and the like. The EBG structure, which is applied to a microstrip circuit, is manufactured by perforating a dielectric substrate, etching its grounded surface to have repeated shapes, deforming microstrip lines or the like.